


Nat.. Please

by ineedtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedtime/pseuds/ineedtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has feelings for a certain lab assistant, and asks around The Tower for advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Natasha!"

"For the love of Thor, Wilson, LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

"Nat.. please." Sam begged as he ambushed Natasha in an elevator. She's been avoiding him for about a week once he decided to enlist her for a mission that, quite frankly, was a waste of her time.

She sighed as she continued, "I don't understand you Sam, you're not exactly Steve when it comes to talking to women. What gives?"

Sam quirked his eyebrow at the redhead, "You do realize the irony of that statement, considering you and Uncle Sam are New York's 'It' Couple of the week?"

"And you realize the irony of referring to Steve as Uncle Sam?"

"Uggghh" Sam groaned, "good grief Lucy." Natasha smiled at his frustration as he continued, "Seriously though Nat, you're the smartest person I know. Could you maybe do a little recon? Collect some intel? ...I really like her"

Natasha waited for Sam to continue, "but..."

"You know her, she's, 'a lot'. I just don't want to put my foot in my mouth, at least not right away."

"Fine." Natasha huffed in annoyance, "but you birdboys are going to stop coming to me with every hopeless problem you think you have."

"Hey Tash," Clint started as he walked into the gym, "could you find out why.."

"No!"

"Geez Falc, what's eating her?" 

"Oh and you two," Natasha gestured to the two men, "can't hang out anymore"

"What the hell are you.. Ow! Nat stop ow! Jesus woman! Okay I'm leaving I'm leaving"


	2. Chapter 2

“Morning Hulk!” Darcy exclaimed as she walked into the lab to wrangler her scientist children for the day. 

“Hello Darcy,” Bruce countered with an eye roll and a smile, “thanks for breakfast”

“Hiya tits. What? No coffee rolls?” Tony complained.

“Darce where’s my Poptarts?” Jane whined without even glancing the assistant’s way

“You’re welcome Tony, don’t mention it, and Jane you’re alien bae is eating them faster than Tony can have them delivered” Darcy responded.

“Is that a challenge Sparky?”

“No Tony” Darcy hastily responded as she got settled in for the day. Sure SHIELD hadn’t really given her much of an option when it came to her employment, but the pay was good and Tony was fitting the bill for food and shelter (really luxurious shelter if she was being honest). Plus, she kinda loved her job. Sure it wasn’t what she saw herself doing when she drew her ten-year plan senior year, but she was making a difference. Hell, she wouldn’t trade it for anything.. except maybe a solid night’s sleep.

“Hello” came an unexpected voice from the doorway.

Bruce looked up with a knowing smile, “Hello Natasha.” 

“Hi Nat what brings you here? Is it classified? Do I not have the right clearance? I’ll just be going” Darcy said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the rambling assistant, “actually, I was wondering if you’d all like to come out with me tonight”

“Can’t” Jane responded, still not looking up from her laptop.

“Whoa, Little Red initiating an outing, I’m in.” Tony began, “Should I…”

“Where to Natasha?” Bruce cut off.

“Some lounge Clint keeps raving about, very mellow”

“Sure, I’m in.”

“Well Darce?” Natasha gave her a look that seemed to relay the message im not really asking you. 

“Oh! Uh.. yea sure me and Jane will be there, thanks for the invite.” 

“Darcy!”

“No Jane, you have to get out from the microscopes and holograms, you’re turning into Tony. Do you want me to tell Pepper?” Darcy ranted on at her former boss.


End file.
